


this city's ours until the fall

by blackholenipples



Series: Discord bs [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: "this isn't my bed"





	this city's ours until the fall

Kushina wakes in a cloud of softness engulfed in a warmth not dissimilar to the feeling of sitting next to a roaring fireplace on a winter night.

It’s definitely _not_ her bed.

There’s a sigh from behind her and the movement of warm air over the back of her neck sends a shiver down her spine. The arm wrapped around her waist tightens, and then releases. Kushina doesn’t remember anything after the tequila came out.

Kushina is trying not to panic. She’s good at difficult situations.

“Relax,” a woman says, sleepy and warm. “Check your clothes.”

The moment she stops to think, the uncomfortable pull of fabric across her shoulders and the underwire digging into the side of her ribcage made themselves known. She’s still wearing everything that she was last night except for the sensible heels, even the awful nude pantyhose she promised to burn as soon as the campaign finished. She grimaces at the feel of the starchy dress. The green brings out her eyes and the cut makes her look significantly older than she is, but it’s not exactly comfortable sleepwear.

She reaches up and over her shoulder to try and grab at the zipper, but her arm isn’t nearly long enough. There’s a gentle cough from behind her and the arm on her waist moves to the nape of her neck, resting gently on the top of the zipper she can’t quite reach.

“Do you want me to get that?” The voice asks.

Kushina nods. Whoever is behind her gently slides the zipper of her dress down and helps her pull it off of her shoulders. Kushina wriggles the dress down and kicks it out of the bed. She hesitates for half a second and then decides to screw propriety. Whoever the woman in her bed is isn’t wearing clothes, so Kushina can’t be bothered being uncomfortable this early in the morning. She kicks off the pantyhose and the uncomfortable bra.

Clad only in underwear, she breathes a sigh of relief. There’s a heavy silence behind her, and on another day, she might be self-conscious about the unsexy striptease, but even with only a sheet on top of her the bed is hot as fuck. Actually, she may yet be embarrassed by the immediate need to disrobe upon waking up, depending on her bedmate. She rolls over.

There’s an abundance of red hair all over the bed. That’s the first thing she notices. Some of it is Kushina’s signature tomato-colour, but there’s darker, cherry-toned strands interwoven.

Her gaze travels up to the woman’s face and Kushina’s breath catches in her throat. The woman is stunning, with intelligent blue-green eyes peeking out from under messy bangs and a smirk that promises trouble in all of the best ways.

“Mei. Mei Terumi.” She introduces, and her voice is smooth as honey, with no trace of sleep-stupidity. “I doubt you remember.”

Kushina shakes her head.

Mei lets out a sigh that sounds more like a laugh and Kushina can feel her heart speed up.

“Your twink friend went home with Zabuza. I offered you a ride, but..” Mei stops and props herself up on an elbow. She leans forward, right into Kushina’s face and whispers, like she’s sharing a secret “You couldn’t remember where you lived, and I’m hardly the type to object to a pretty girl in my bed.”

She winks and Kushina squeezes her eyes against the flash of embarrassment. She groans and reaches behind her. Mei squawks and falls back into the pillows behind her as Kushina flings a pillow at her face.

Mei just laughs.

“I take it you have an uncomfortable couch.” Kushina mutters.

At that, Mei grins. “Actually, I had to carry you to bed, you were so drunk. And then you kind of squished me and I just went with it.”

Considering the amount of squishing people she does _sober_ , it’s a fairly likely story.

Mei looks over her shoulder and starts a little.

“It’s ten-thirty.” Her brow furrows. “Do you have somewhere to be? I can make breakfast if you have time to stay, but if you need to leave, I promise no hard feelings.”

Kushina has the next four years to go over in exacting detail with Minato now that he’s beaten Danzo out for a seat in congress, but she looks at Mei’s smile and can’t be bothered. Minato and the interns have already made backup plans for their backup plans for anything and everything that could conceivably occur over the course of his term.

Kushina smiles slowly. Not the easy grin she gives out all of the time, but the fox-grin. Sly, and a little bit wicked, it has yet to fail her. By the gulp and the widening of Mei’s eyes, it's working this time, too.

She lets her eyes wander, the way she's wanted to since she heard the first word out of Mei’s mouth this morning. Her mouth waters a little at the perfect curve of Mei’s hip and the pale skin of her breasts, cut off yet barely hidden by the sheet draped just high enough that Kushina can't tell whether Mei’s nipples are a dusty rose colour or a pretty blush tone.

She wants to taste every inch of burning skin.

“What if,” Kushina meets wide eyes, “I was hoping for a third option.”

Mei blinks. And visibly collects her thoughts.

“Well,” she swallows, “I happen to be exceptionally bad at saying no to pretty girls. And exceptionally good at almost everything else.


End file.
